


Lo Studio Secondo Loro

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Inquisitor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Adaar torna nell'appartamento che condivide con Trevelyan, trovandolo a studiare senza aver cenato. Decide quindi di preparargli un pasto decente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Koinè è il mio mago Qunari, Raphael il mago umano della mia fidanzata. Giocando di ruolo, abbiamo creato una scappatoia in cui entrambi acquistano il potere dell'Inquisitore e combattono assieme.
> 
> Headcanon dove il Qunlat è una serie di versi di mucca, basato molto sull'accento e praticamente impossibile da imparare per un non Qunari.

Koinè era appena rientrato nella sua stanza dopo lo shopping con Josephine, e aveva appena depositato le innumerevoli borse piene di soprammobili di Tiger e abiti e prodotti della Lush. In particolare, aveva comprato il balsamo per le corna al patchouli.  
Non vedeva l'ora di provare quella nuova profumazione, perché Josie era convinta che gli sarebbe donato molto. Ne usava già una molto delicata, ma ora voleva provare questa crema, più incentrata sul profumo rinfrescante ed esotico.  
Prese in mano la scatolina e si girò verso il bagno, notando in quel momento Raphael, il suo compagno di stanza, che studiava concentrato su un grosso libro di storia elfica. Come minimo glielo aveva appioppato il professor Solas, che si concentrava più di ogni altro insegnante sulle ere antiche. Sembrava quasi che le avesse vissute, gli aveva detto Raphael.  
Koinè si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo, facendosi notare con un profondo colpo di tosse. L'amico si tolse velocemente le cuffie, girando la testa per poi sorridere con quel faccino tanto innocente alla vista del Qunari.  
"Koinè! Sei già tornato!"  
"Veramente ho fatto tardi e ho già mangiato, ti ho... Mandato un messaggio. Tu non hai ancora cenato? Ti preparo qualcosa."  
Koinè era abituato al suo coinquilino, un umano mago come lui che aveva una grande... Grandissima passione per i libri. Nerd.  
"Ho mangiato un paio di barrette di cioccolata, non devi preoccuparti."  
Il Qunari sbuffò e iniziò ad estrarre le pentole e qualcosa dal frigorifero, iniziando a preparare un pasto veloce.  
"Devi mangiare qualcosa di più sano di cioccolato e caramelle alla radice elfica. Formaggio di Halla, carne di orso... Oh. Questa l'ho comprata io, ne vuoi un po'?"  
Chiese sollevando una grossa bistecca rossa. Raphael annuì, mentre si infilava in bocca l'ennesima mentina di radice elfica.  
Koinè riprese a cucinare, mentre rifletteva su come unire l'orso e il formaggio di Halla. Il suo amico si riavvicinò al tavolo, e sistemò un segnalibro decorato nel punto in cui era arrivato, insieme alla matita ed al righello. Notò il piccolo contenitore decorato vicino al proprio libro, lo prese in mano e lo portò sotto la luce della lampada.  
"Bollyhorn, il balsamo per corna che ti fa sognare l'India. Uh... Il marketing Lush. L'hai preso con Josie? Hai fatto molta spesa."  
Notò dando un'occhiata alle borse dalle scritte sgargianti. Dentro poteva notare abiti, libri d'arte, riviste di moda...  
Dal lato cucina arrivò un lieve sfrigolio insieme all'odore della carne che cuoceva.  
"Dobbiamo fare un progetto insieme, e ci servono le ultime novità. Poi credevo che capissi lo shopping terapeutico di cui mi continuava a parlare Josie. Con tutto quello che spendi quando vai a Val Royeaux! Io mi sono mantenuto leggero, all'inizio, ma poi ha iniziato a dirmi quanto stavo bene in quello, quanto stavo bene in quell'altro... E alla fine ho _comprato_ , muò."  
Raphael rise appena. Sentirlo parlare in Qunlat lo divertiva sempre, e faceva sembrare quel gigante dalla pelle grigio fegato qualcosa di tenerissimo.  
"Anche se non eri su un librone di storia elfica, eri comunque a racimolare le conoscenze per il prossimo esame. Non sei così tanto dissimile da me."  
Koinè sbuffò, rigirando la carne nella padella.  
"Scherzi? Io almeno mi sono svagato un po', oggi, a differenza tua! Tu e Dorian andate d'accordo e la cosa non mi sorprende. Vive praticamente in biblioteca."  
Trevelyan rise di cuore. Poggiato il balsamo sul tavolo vicino al tomo che stava studiando, si avvicinò a Koinè, per aiutarlo.  
Sapeva che anche lui amava i gossip storici e leggeva tanto, ma che il suo carattere schivo lo portava a non dimostrare le sue conoscenze. Ma lui sapeva cosa si nascondeva dietro quella facciata di muò poco letterato ed esperto del Grande Gioco.  
Una persona gentile, colta e dolce. Il miglior compagno di stanza che potesse mai avere.


End file.
